


Hot for teacher

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frank is a size queen, Gerard has a big dick, M/M, Merry Christmas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tagged as underage but Frank is seventeen, Teacher-Student Relationship, everyone is happy, which in my country isn't underage but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: Just a good ol' cliche teacher/student fic that involves porn and basically nothing else. Frank is a whore for big dicks and lucky him, his English teacher has just what he needs.





	Hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> So I had an anonymous request for a teacher/student fic absolutely eons ago and I'm ashamed that it has taken me so long to get out! I was actually working on a plot rich fic for weeks and weeks, but I just wasn't feeling it and was determined I would feel differently if I just kept going... In the end, it just ended up as this big angsty monster of a fic that was giving me none of the happy sexy teacher vibes that I wanted so I gave it up.
> 
> In the end, after weeks of being a bit crap, I ended up sitting down tonight and writing this all in one sitting. Incidentally, I also drank rather a lot of whiskey (slightly accidentally), so I apologise in advance for any and all mistakes. 
> 
> And to my anon who requested this, I sincerely hope it is all you wanted and I am so sorry for making you wait forever. 
> 
> So, all that is left to say is, merry Christmas to any of you who celebrate it, and please accept this pure porn as a gift from me to you! With much love!
> 
> xo

As Mr Way slid the test paper onto Frank’s desk, the young man was not at all surprised to see the letter ‘F’ scrawled bold and bright in red marker. He smirked to himself and silently flipped the paper over before anyone would see. 

“Don’t forget, I expect your final year assignments in by Wednesday.” Mr Way was saying loudly, sweeping down the final aisle of desks and handing each student their marked test paper. “If anyone is struggling, or would like me to read your work so far, I have a drop in session on Monday from twelve until three.” 

Frank only vaguely listened as a few students took the time to ask some questions, Mr Way answering them each in turn. Frank didn’t need any help. He had finished his assignment a week ago, and he knew it was good. He had no doubt he would get an A. And even if he didn’t… He could make it in A.

“The bell hasn’t rung yet Mr Wright, put your bag down.” Mr Way didn’t even need to turn around to see that Matthew Wright had started to subtly slide his things away into his rucksack. Chastised, he quickly let his bag drop beneath his desk again, cheeks red.

Mr Way turned to face the class once he had handed out the last paper, his hands, now free, idly worked at undoing the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves so that he could roll them up to the elbow. Just the sight of his bared forearms was enough to make Frank feel dizzy, and he was sure several other students swooned as well. 

“I have written notes on each of your returned papers. I suggest you all take some time this weekend to go over them and make sure you understand everything.” Mr Way’s eyes lingered on Frank for just a moment longer than everyone else. “To those of you I have given instructions to, I would strongly advise that you follow them… For the betterment of your education.”

A pleasant shiver worked down Frank’s spine at those words and he quietly lifted the back page of his paper to read the note that had been left to him. 

_Dismal. See me after class._

Frank let the page drop again, his lips quivering from the effort of hiding his grin. He knew that he had aced the test, but this game that he and Mr Way played was thrilling. 

The bell signalling end of day began to ring and immediately the other students raced to pack away their things and leave. Mr Way left them to it, drifting to his desk and sitting down there, pretending to be busy as he shuffled papers around.

The final bell of the day always sparked chaos, but on a Friday the hallways were like a riot with students and teachers alike hastening home. 

Frank though kept his movements slow and precise. First, he carefully placed his books into his bag, stacking them neatly on top of each other. Then, he opened up a side pocket to slot in his two pens. Lastly, he picked up his test paper and held it to his chest as he got to his feet and politely waited for the students behind him to walk by first.

Once the final person had left the room, Frank made his way over to the teacher’s desk. The classroom door was self-locking, propped open with a wedge slid beneath it. Frank kicked the wedge with his toe as he walked past, causing the heavy fire door to swing shut with a solid _bang_.

“Not rushing home, Mr Iero?” Mr Way looked up at Frank, as if he had barely noticed him hanging around until then. “Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to talk to you about my test, sir.” Frank put on his most convincing distraught expression, his brows coming together in a worried frown. “You’ve given me an F.” 

“Yes I have.” Mr Way was just as convincing with his emotionless gaze. He leant back in his chair and clasped his hands on the desk in front of him, watching as Frank came to stand on the other side of the desk and lay his test paper on top of it. “You think you merited a different grade?”

“Yes sir, I do.” Frank tried not to let his arousal come through in his voice as he stood opposite his teacher, nothing but the desk between them. It was a symbol of power, that desk, and they had fucked on it more times than Frank could count. 

“Tell me why.” Mr Way pretended to be surprised, one eyebrow arched delicately up. “What grade do you think you should have been given?”

“An A sir.” Frank said without hesitating. “I answered every question correctly. My essay writing is always brilliant-”

“Is it.” Mr Way didn’t make it sound like a question. “I find your essays to be rather dull. In fact, I would go so far as to call them atrocious.”

“The subject _is_ dull.” Frank agreed, folding his arms over his chest. “But my _skill_ is impeccable. I think you have marked me unfairly.”

“Do you indeed.” Mr Way looked just a tiny bit amused as he considered the young man before him. “And so what is it that you want, Iero? Are you asking for me to get a second opinion? Because I wouldn’t dream of torturing another teacher with your monotonous writing style.”

“I don’t want a second opinion.” Frank shrugged, his heart starting to race as excitement bubbled in him. “I want you to just give me an A. I think I deserve an A.”

“Well I don’t.” Mr Way was just as quick to respond. “I have already told you why.”

“Then tell me how I can change your mind, sir.” Frank lowered his gaze and bit on his lip ring, in the way he knew Mr Way liked. “I’m sure there’s something I can do for some… extra credit…”

“Hm.” Mr Way pretended to think about it, frowning to himself. Frank flicked a quick look at him, his eyes big and innocent. His cock was already starting to plump up, making his already tight school trousers even tighter. 

“Please sir... “ Frank put on his most sweet, most simpering tone of voice. “Please, tell me how to impress you… I’ll do anything…”

“Anything?” Mr Way repeated, his voice starting to lower. 

“ _Anything_.” Frank insisted, looking up at him once more through his eyelashes. “I need an A Mr Way… There must be _something_ I can do…”

“Well…” Mr Way tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking Frank over with an obvious sweep of his eyes. “I suppose I could give you an extra oral exam… You have always been better with your mouth…”

“Oh yes sir.” Frank was quick to agree, looking up properly so he could nod his head. “Please sir, I’m far better at oral than written.”

“Alright then.” Mr Way slid his chair back from the desk a couple of feet. “Come here then.” He indicated the spot of floor right at his feet and Frank’s cheeks lit with a pink blush right on cue. 

“Sir?” He asked softly, pretending to be confused. 

“You’re better at oral, you said it yourself.” Mr Way was stern as he pointed once again at the floor. “So come here and prove it.”

Frank hesitated, chewing on his piercing and shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. He looked at Mr Way’s serious expression, his whole body quivering from excitement that passed just as well for anxiety. 

“Will you… Will you give me an A?” He asked, his tone soft and uncertain. 

Mr Way smirked at him, his pupils blown enough to make his eyes appear dark as he purred, “only if you impress me.” 

Frank didn’t need anymore of an incentive. Keeping the innocent mask on his face, he stepped round the desk and squeezed into the space between it and Mr Way’s knees. Frank lifted his gaze as he sank down so that his eyes stayed on his teachers, the point of his tongue slowly tracing over his lower lip to wet it. 

Mr Way’s eyes smoldered with arousal, giving away his hunger even whilst his expression remained neutral. He widened his legs just a touch once Frank had settled onto his knees, so that the young man could shuffle between his thighs. 

“You know what to do Iero.” Mr Way’s voice was low and dark, gone husky with desire.

“You… You won’t tell anyone… Will you sir?” Frank was breathless as he spoke, putting on a high-pitched waver to his voice. He got busy working on the buckle of Mr Way’s belt, enjoying the way the leather felt on his palms. When he yanked it free of the buckle it snapped deliciously and Frank shuddered. He wanted to be whipped by it. Wanted to be bent over the desk and utterly destroyed by his teacher. 

“I can keep a secret.” Mr Way unzipped his trousers himself, hurrying Frank along. “Can you?” 

In answer, Frank simply grinned at Mr Way and bowed his head over him, sucking over the ridge of his erection through the cotton of his underwear. He was achingly hard already, and as Frank soaked the material in saliva, he could feel Mr Way’s cock twitch against his lips. 

It was difficult to keep looking innocent and confused at this point, but Frank tried. He knew that pretending it was the first time they had done this always turned Mr Way on even more. Especially because their real first time together had mostly involved Mr Way apologising over and over and trying to stop even whilst he’d been balls deep inside of Frank.

Frank had been fantasising about being seduced by his teacher for months before anything happened, but in the end it had been him who had done all of the seducing. The fun didn’t really start until Mr Way had gotten over his guilt and trepidation, and then _finally_ he had fucked Frank like he meant it and they’d never looked back since.

Sucking Mr Way’s cock beneath his desk had by now become something of a tradition. Every test or assignment Frank handed in was always marked down these days, just so that he could get to his knees and ‘convince’ Mr Way to improve his grade. 

It was a silly roleplay; they both knew that it was ridiculously cliche. It was like a bad nineties porno, and yet that just seemed to fire them both up. Frank got off on the idea of someone walking in and seeing them, of telling them that he _had_ to pleasure his teacher or he’d fail.

Gerard got off on that too, even if he was ashamed about it.

Of course, they also knew that if they really were caught, it would destroy them both and there’d be nothing erotic about it. Gerard could lose his job, could even go to prison… Frank would be in all the local papers and forever remembered as the whore teenager who fucked his English teacher for good grades. 

But it was just so _good_.

“Don’t tease me boy.” Mr Way was growling at Frank, his hand tangling through his hair to grip tight and pull. “Or did you not want an A after all?”

Frank immediately redoubled his efforts, his hands trembling convincingly as he reached past the waistband of Mr Way’s briefs and wrapped his fingers around him. 

“Sir… You’re so _big_.” Frank gasped in astonishment as he pulled Mr Way’s cock past the elastic waistband and looked at it with wide eyes. Mr Way always twitched when Frank said that, which he supposed was cliche as well but it was also true.

Mr Way had the most glorious cock Frank had ever seen… Not that he had seen many of them, other than in pornography. Even those though could not compare to Mr Way. He was only a little above average in length, but he was _thick_. His rigid shaft was so fat that Frank could barely wrap his hand completely around it, and the first time he had seen it his eyes had watered. He hadn’t known whether to be delighted or terrified, and inevitably ended up feeling both of those things and more.

Now though he was used to Mr Way’s cock enough to feel nothing but pure greed when faced with it. He wrapped his lips around the swollen head without hesitation and swirled his tongue around it, measuring the circumference in that one, lazy swipe. 

“Yes…” Mr Way hissed and tipped his head back, his grip tightening in Frank’s hair. “That’s it… Show me how good you are…”

Frank was already hot but he began to actually perspire at those words. He slackened his jaw and opened his mouth wide, sinking down and taking as much of Mr Way’s cock into his mouth as he dared. He had to keep his mouth open so wide that almost immediately saliva began to build up and drip over his lips. Frank didn’t care. He liked it. 

“Take it all…” Mr Way’s voice was so husky already it sent a wave of pleasure throbbing through Frank’s cock. “Take it boy.”

Mr Way pressed lightly on the back of Frank’s head, more a hint than a real demand, but Frank responded to it and forced himself further down over Mr Way’s length. His jaw was aching even by then, and his spit dripped over his chin and slickened the glide as he swallowed Mr Way right to the back of his mouth and then down his throat.

“Good boy.” Mr Way was tense, clearly trying not to let his hips twitch upwards as Frank gagged and struggled to get a control over his convulsing throat. The urge to pull back was strong but lasted for only a second. Frank gulped around the length filling his throat, forcing his gag reflex to settle down even as his eyes streamed.

“That’s it… Fuck, you’re so good… So good at taking my cock…” Mr Way tugged hard on Frank’s hair, just how he knew he liked, and Frank had to reach down to squeeze between his legs when the pressure there threatened to overwhelm him.

He pulled back an inch, breathing hard through his nose before edging forward again. He couldn’t hold Mr Way in his throat for long, he was just too big. Already his gag reflex was making his chest heave and his mouth flood with liquid that drooled down his chin. He felt filthy and humiliated, and achingly, _painfully_ hard.

Mr Way used his hand in Frank’s hair to pin him in his lap for just a second longer, rolling his hips up just to feel the way Frank’s throat closed around him and then he let him go.

Frank pulled off of Mr Way’s cock, coughing and spluttering, his throat raw. 

“You gorgeous creature.” Mr Way kept his hand in Frank’s hair, petting and tugging gently whilst Frank groaned and dragged the back of his hand over his wet mouth. “You’re so beautiful. You look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

“Mr Way…” Frank groaned and bucked his hips forward, grinding the outline of his erection against the flat of his palm. “Sir, let me suck you some more?” Frank certainly did not need permission, but it felt good to ask. 

“ _Yes_.” Mr Way pulled Frank’s hair, dragging him back between his thighs. “Yes Frank, do it.”

He did.

Mr Way had wonderfully muscular thighs, and Frank gripped them tight with both hands as he bowed his head and swallowed that thick cock back between his lips.

This time he only took him to the back of his mouth, but it was enough. He bobbed his head and moaned in delight, swirling his tongue all over the shaft. He was not experienced enough yet to have any real technique, but he was _hungry_ for it, sucking and slurping and whining every time a dribble of precum landed bitter on his tongue.

Mr Way spread his legs wider and arched his back, moaning freely as Frank devoured him. The boy could not be matched on enthusiasm, and his lack of experience was barely noticeable. He hollowed his cheeks each time he drew back towards the tip, as if he was trying to suck the cum right out of it - and very nearly succeeded.

“Stunning… So fucking stunning… You dirty, perfect boy…” Mr Way stared at Frank, utterly enraptured by him. He used his free hand to cup Frank’s cheek and swipe his thumb beneath his lips, stretched wide around his girth. The spit on Frank’s chin gathered against Mr Way’s thumb, and something in him decided it simply had to go into Frank’s mouth.

He pressed his thumb passed his swollen lips, forcing its way into his already full mouth. Frank did his best to open up wider, to take it all and use his tongue to tease both Gerard’s cock and now his thumb as well. No matter how roughly Mr Way used him, he could not be deterred.

Mr Way was so turned on that his hips twitched upwards of their own accord, forcing the head of his cock deeper into Frank’s mouth. The soft, hungry, gulping noises that Frank made caused more ejaculate to leak from Gerard’s tip and he pulled Frank away just long enough to smear it over the boy’s lips before he was urging Frank to swallow him down once again.

Frank hummed around Gerard’s length and sucked with even more hunger, one hand by now palming at his own erection fiercely through his school trousers. He was so turned on, desperate to be touched by his teacher, practically frantic in his need to impress him. He knew that Mr Way would want to cum like this first before doing anything else.

Frank moved the hand still on Mr Way’s thigh across to wrap around the base of his erection, squeezing and rubbing what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He made a circle with his thumb and one finger, and then spread his other fingers down to stroke through soft pubic hairs and just graze Mr Way’s sack.

Mr Way moaned and rocked his hips up into the circle of Frank’s fingers, arching against the back of his chair as his orgasm swept through him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was impossible. Frank looked so good, knelt between his legs and drooling around his cock which looked too big for his mouth. It was enough to make Gerard’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his orgasm so powerful that he had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from crying out as he came hard into Frank’s mouth.

Frank almost choked as the first rope of cum shot straight to the back of his throat, but then he swallowed hard and used his tongue to catch the rest of Mr Way’s release. He let it fill his mouth, waiting for the final twitches of Mr Way’s cock to shiver away before he dared to swallow.

The taste was strong and bitter, and always made Frank feel hot. He loved the way it lingered on the back of his tongue for hours after, a constant reminder of what he had done. Of how bad he had been.

Frank pulled back slowly, still sucking even as Gerard softened and eventually slipped from between his lips. His cock lay wet and spongy outside of his underwear, the foreskin halfway back over the tip. To anyone else, Mr Way would look spent, but Frank knew that the man was far from done. 

“Mr Way?” Frank looked up into the older man’s face, his eyes once more big and innocent. “Do I get an A?” 

Gerard almost laughed, too giddy and satisfied to hold onto the roleplay much longer. Frank looked beautiful and tempting, kneeling at his feet and gazing so eagerly at him. Gerard cupped his chin and touched his thumb to his swollen lower lip, brushing over his lip ring. 

“Hm… I don’t know…” He said slowly, teasing Frank for a second. “Are you sure you deserve it?”

Frank parted his lips and sucked Gerard’s thumb into his mouth. His eyes sparkled as he sucked it, swirling his tongue around it and then pulling back to let it go with a soft _pop_.

“I can convince you some more, if you like?” He offered, flicking his tongue over Gerard’s thumb again. “Whatever it takes… I _really_ need that A sir…”

Gerard did laugh then, too amused to hold it in. He slipped his hands beneath Frank’s arms and pulled him up, grinning when Frank slid happily onto his lap and stole a quick kiss from his lips. 

“Alright then, I suppose if you _really_ need it, I can award you an A just this once.” He said playfully, stroking the backs of his fingers along Frank’s cheekbone. 

“Oh _thank you_ Mr Way.” Frank gushed, draping his arms around his neck and cuddling in close. “You’re the best.” Frank was starting to laugh too, and he buzzed with joy as Gerard cupped his cheek and kissed him long and slow. 

Gerard always softened after he’d cum. He stopped being Frank’s teacher and turned into his lover, eager to kiss him and touch him and _love_ him. 

“You’ve been so good.” Gerard pulled back just far enough to look down between them, one hand finding Frank’s erection and squeezing it through his trousers. “What are we going to do about this, hm?”

Frank hummed softly and rolled his hips, pressing his length harder against Gerard’s palm. Just the promise that _something_ was going to be done was enough to make him twitch with anticipation. 

“Go ahead… Tell me what you want.” Gerard urged when he could see Frank biting on his lip, clearly trying to hold back in blurting out his desires. “Let me hear you.” 

Frank couldn’t refuse Gerard, especially not when he used his most stern teacher’s voice. He blushed hard, but bravely met Gerard’s eyes as he whispered, 

“Will you do that thing you did before… with your tongue… You know? _There_.” Frank didn’t indicate where _there_ might be, but Gerard knew. Hunger flared up hot and heavy deep inside him and he glanced around, remembering where they were for the first time in a while. 

“Get on the desk.” He told Frank, his voice low and dark once more. “Naked.” He added, as if that wasn’t already obvious. 

Frank shuddered and he hurried to obey, jumping to his feet and rushing to get out of his school uniform whilst Gerard strode to the door and locked it. 

The classroom was on the second floor, so there was no fear that anyone might see them through the windows, but Gerard did pull the blind down over the little pane of glass in the classroom door. 

By now the school was all but empty, but there was a small risk that another teacher might still be around, or that the cleaners would make it up to their floor earlier than usual. 

“You’ll need to control yourself.” Gerard smirked as he sauntered back to the desk, watching Frank undress. “Promise me that you won’t be too loud.”

“I promise.” Frank didn’t hesitate to answer, his whole body starting to tremble from how eager he was. When he stripped off his trousers and underwear, his hard cock jerked up towards his stomach, red and weeping ejaculate from the tip. 

“Good boy.” Gerard approached Frank and slipped his hands over his chest, unable to resist touching him when he was bared for him. 

Frank was utterly shameless with his body, and Gerard couldn’t blame him. He was just coming into his manly physique, his muscles starting to thicken and his jaw getting the smallest hint of stubble after shaving a few days ago. The hairs on the rest of his body were soft and silky, and he still looked a little wiry after a growth spurt last year.

Frank was a contrast of details that made him look too old to be considered a teenager anymore and yet not quite old enough to be a man. He could certainly fuck like a man, but what did that prove? 

“Mr Way?” Frank reached out and brushed his fingertips along Gerard’s jaw line. “Gerard?” He could see hesitation creeping into those hazel eyes and he hurried to banish it away. “I’ve been so good… Please don’t back out now…”

Frank knew that pleading for it always worked, and even though Gerard looked pained by it, he nodded his head. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you wanting.” He promised. 

Wrong though it may be, he had been having sex with Frank for months, so what difference did it make now? What worried him the most was that it was so easy to banish his doubts away these days, and tell himself that he didn’t care. Frank _wanted_ him. And he wanted Frank. And really, there was only a decade between them. It may seem a long time now, when Frank was only seventeen, but when Frank was twenty five for example? Gerard would only be thirty five, and that didn’t sound so bad, right? 

Gerard knew he could have been seventy right then and it wouldn’t have made the blindest bit of difference. Frank was lying back on his desk, sweeping papers and stationary out of his way. He lifted his legs up and reached between them, cupping his hands around the backs of his thighs so that he could hold himself up and open, his feet in the air. 

Gerard decided he’d have to be dead before he could resist _that_.

“You are far too tempting for your own good.” He told Frank, sitting back in his chair and rolling it up to the desk. “I’m not going to go easy on you, I’m going to pull you apart.” He warned him, his mouth already watering as he placed his hands onto Frank’s back and pushed his hips back even further.

Frank went easily, practically bending in half. Gerard’s filthy promises were good for making his cock plump even more, but they didn’t offer any real satisfaction. He whined and wriggled his hips, trying to make the point that he _needed_ more. 

“Please Mr Way,” Frank gasped, knowing that Gerard liked it when he called him that, “I’m so hard, it hurts.”

Gerard took pity on Frank and squeezed the meat of his ass in his palms, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing the furl of muscle between them. It would be a sin to not worship every last part of this beautiful boy, and Gerard had absolutely no reservations in leaning in and licking a wet path up the crease between his cheeks.

Frank shivered and gasped, groaning loudly before he remembered his promise and he quickly clenched his mouth shut. Even just the lightest swipe of Gerard’s tongue over his hole was enough to make him spurt precum onto his stomach, his balls drawing tight against his body. They had only done this once before - Gerard insisted he loved to do it, but Frank had taken some persuading - but now he couldn’t remember why he had ever held doubts at all.

Gerard licked all the way up to Frank’s sack and indulged in the sensitive skin behind it for a moment, nudging his tongue against his testes. Frank used to shave there, but after Gerard had commented that he preferred men to be natural, Frank had let his pubic hair grow. Gerard delighted in it, licking and nosing his way around Frank’s sack and perineum, the soft hairs brushing over his face, smelling strongly of sex. 

Frank whined quietly and squirmed, his feet twitching as Gerard took his sweet time in enjoying himself and utterly _torturing_ Frank. He whimpered and tried to beg, but Gerard didn’t need to be reminded and he forced himself to stop revelling in Frank’s glorious sack and instead trail his kisses back down between his cheeks instead.

It was hardly a tragedy that Gerard got to tongue around Frank’s rim instead. In fact, Gerard would go so far as to call it a blessing. He was certainly in a world of bliss as he used his tongue to wet the skin around Frank’s rim, just teasing him at first.

Once the boy was slick and panting, Gerard began to tongue over his hole in earnest, feeling the curl of the clenched muscles. He took his time, patient and lazy in his reverence. He kept his hands on Frank’s cheeks, holding him open as he used the flat of his tongue to lap over him again and again.

Frank turned his head to try and smother his mouth with his shoulder, fighting to keep quiet. He moaned in the back of his throat, his cock throbbing against his stomach as Gerard worked him soft and slow. He was torn between wanting him to hurry up, and in simply enjoying what was wonderful, _glorious_ oral sex. He knew he could cum if Gerard just hurried up, and whilst his aching cock yearned for release, he also didn’t want the soft pleasure curling through him to ever end.

“G - Gee… Oh… Gerard, Mr Way, _sir_.” Frank babbled, muffled by his shoulder. His hips were twitching, his toes curling with pleasure and still Gerard kept slow, just rubbing over him with his slick tongue without trying to press inside.

But Frank _wanted_ him inside. He was _aching_ for it.

When Gerard felt the tense way Frank was holding himself he finally changed tactic, using the point of his tongue now to circle round his rim and soften the muscles further. He spiralled inwards, licking right inside Frank before drawing back and circling from the outside in once again.

The gentle pleasure was _maddening_. Frank practically sobbed through it, whimpering for more. He lifted his legs up higher, trying to spread himself even more, as if that would be enough to tempt Gerard to stop teasing him.

Tranquil and indulgent, Gerard kept going, circling in and out until Frank’s muscles were so soft and pliant that Gerard could lick right inside him without even trying. He hummed and burrowed his tongue harder into Frank, opening him up further and fucking him with his tongue until he started to clench and ripple around him.

Frank was beside himself, and he had to move one hand away from his legs to clamp over his mouth instead. He was so close to release that he was leaking ejaculate all over himself, his hole winking at Gerard everytime he pulled back to look. 

“You look so good, I want to fuck you.” Gerard was hard again, he had barely even noticed himself fluffing up, but he was aching by then. He was glad he was still young enough to be able to go again so soon. 

“Fuck yes!” Frank was arching his back so much he lifted his chest right off the desk. “Yes _please_ Mr Way, please fuck me.” He begged, his eyes wild and dark when he opened them to look at Gerard. 

Frank was a bit of a glutton when it came to Gerard’s cock, and no doubt he’d happily take it without a single bit of preparation. Well, _try_ to at least. Luckily, Gerard had enough sense for both of them, and he forced Frank to wait long enough for him to find the lube in his desk and press a slickened finger inside of him.

After the rimming, Frank was already wet and soft and open. He took the first finger with such ease that Gerard instantly added a second, humming to himself when even that proved to be no trouble. 

Frank sighed and hissed _”yes”_ , pressing down against the fingers stroking inside of him. He was so turned on and eager to cum that his muscles clenched around the digits, the first tinges of his orgasm lighting him up. He fought to keep it at bay, breathlessly warning Gerard that he was close. 

“I d - don’t wanna cum until you’re in me…” He mewled, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips and fucking himself on the now three fingers pressed into him. “Oh fuck… Oh no… P - Please Mr Way, please don’t let me-”

Frank cried out and quickly bit down hard on his knuckles when Gerard pulled his fingers out of him and left him wanting. He could feel his hole clenching tight, seeking out the friction that had so suddenly disappeared. It was just too cruel, but Frank saw that Gerard had good reason.

His teacher was hurrying to unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt, opening it up from the navel down. He then opened up his black trousers and pushed his underwear down, hooking the waistband behind his bollocks to keep it out of the way. His erection was exposed and unhindered, but other than that Gerard remained fully dressed as he lined up to Frank and squeezed a generous amount of lube over his length. 

“You sure you can take this?” He asked softly, working his fist over himself to get good and slick. He knew that Frank could take his size, and he didn’t ask to stroke his ego - though it did a little - he genuinely did feel concerned every time they did this. 

“Fuck yes,” Frank was quick to insist, surprising no one, “put it in me.” 

Gerard laughed a little at the phrasing, but eagerly did as he was bid. He lined himself up and nudged the swollen head of his cock to Frank’s rim, watching intently at the way he opened up for him. Gerard held just beneath his head, nudging against Frank and circling round his hole, deliberately slipping and catching against Frank’s rim. He oozed precum against Frank’s muscles, slicking him further until he slipped almost accidentally inside him.

Frank, who had been about to complain that he was taking too long, gasped and arched off the desk. Just the tip of Gerard’s cock had breached him, but it was already heaven and fire all at once. 

“Oh _yes_.” Frank pressed his palm over his mouth again, not trusting himself to keep quiet as Gerard pushed firmly into him. “Nngh..!” Frank squeezed his eyes shut and widened his legs as far as they would go, his body aching from the position he had been held in for so long. If only he could have opened himself up even more - Gerard felt so good sinking into him, he wanted to drag him in deep and hold him there for days.

“F - Fuck… so fucking _big_..” Frank’s words were muffled by his hand, but Gerard heard him and half moaned, half laughed. 

Frank was _tight_ around him, and Gerard stared at the way he disappeared into his body, his rim stretched taut. He reached between them, feeling where their bodies joined and admiring the pull of Frank’s skin.

“Beautiful boy… That’s it… So good for me…” Gerard was losing himself, utterly captivated by his student and the way he just took him inside, like they were made to fit together. Gerard had had relationships with full grown men who couldn’t handle his size, and here was this young thing, begging for more. 

Frank arched his back and swung his legs right up until his knees were by his ears. He clutched the edge of the desk with his hands, his nails digging into the wood as Gerard fucked him with long, firm thrusts. Each press of his hips to Frank’s backside caused the desk to shake and the drawers to rattle, but they couldn’t have stopped then if they tried. It was just too good, the heat and the pleasure enough to make them both gasp and moan and whisper filth to one another.

Frank loved the way Gerard filled him, the way he made his muscles burn with the stretch. He could feel him stroking against his inner walls, grinding over the special spot inside him and forcing up the orgasm that Frank was trying so hard to hold back.

“Mr Way… _Mr Way_ , I’m so close… M’gonna cum… Gonna cum on your cock…” Frank was mad with pleasure, writhing on the desk and clenching hard around Gerard’s length. He didn’t even have to touch his own erection. Gerard’s cock was touching so many delicious places inside of him that he came from that alone, wailing from the force of his orgasm.

Gerard gasped and quickly pressed a hand over Frank’s mouth, muffling his cries even as he spasmed around him and shot rope after rope of pearly liquid over his chest and stomach. 

He looked divine, Gerard thought, as Frank sobbed and shook and rippled around him. He came so hard and for so long that it was a wonder he didn’t pass out, his ass clenching around Gerard so tight that his thrusts became short and erratic, trying to ride through the convulsions.

It seemed to take forever for Frank to finish cumming, and then longer still for him to ride through the afterglow enough to come back to his senses. He felt dizzy and utterly spent, his ass starting to ache. 

Almost as if he knew, Gerard pulled out of him, making Frank wince and hiss. He watched, his vision blurry, as Gerard wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself hard and fast. 

Frank was certain there was nothing sexier than the sight of Mr Way then, fully clothed but for his bared cock, red and weeping as his hand brought him to the edge. Seeing him cum for the second time was enough to make Frank moan all over again, revelling in the way Gerard spent his release over Frank’s abdomen, his cum mixing with Frank’s.

After the initial glorious shoot of ejaculate, the rest spewed weakly over Gerard’s own fingers. He was surprised by how much he still had to give, and by the time he was done his legs had gone so weak that he had to sink back down into his chair. 

“Fucking hell…” He gasped, breathing heavily as he came down. Frank was panting too, and he laughed breathlessly as he struggled to sit up and then promptly fell into Gerard’s lap. 

“Mm… Sir… That was amazing…” Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard’s neck and felt the dampness of his skin. Both of them were sweating and exhausted, the school week come to an exhilarating end. “Do I get an A for the rest of the year now?”

Gerard snorted with laughter and shook his head, amused that Frank could still be cheeky even when they were both utterly boneless and sucked of energy. He hummed thoughtfully, idly stroking the line of Frank’s spine with his fingertips. 

“Oh I don’t know... “ He said slowly, smirking to himself. “I think I need to be impressed at least one more time before I can agree to that.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank moved his face so he could look at Gerard, his eyes twinkling. “How about your place tomorrow night? My parents are away for a show…”

Frank come to his place? Gerard knew that was reckless. Dangerous even. _Exciting_. 

“Alright.” He agreed, his heart starting to race just from the prospect of having Frank in his bed, where he could be as noisy and greedy as he wanted and no one would be able to stop them. “As long as you promise to be careful… if anyone were to find out…”

“I’ll be careful.” Frank promised before Gerard could get too nervous. He distracted him with a kiss, hot and hungry, as if they hadn’t just had mind blowing sex. As they pulled apart he met Gerard’s eyes, grinning deviously at him as he whispered, “and if you impress me… I might even give you an A.”


End file.
